Pokémon Special: Adventure Arc
by TomFab
Summary: Sequel to VS Sird. After Sird's defeat, a team of enemies appear before the Dex Holders! Will they be able to defeat this new threat?
1. VS Unfezant & Krokorok

Hey guys! Welcome to _Pokémon Special: Adventure Arc _(or _Pokémon Adventures: Special Arc_), the sequel to _VS Sird_! Get ready ready for Ultimate Thawing Action!

Okay, now seriously. This fic was a semi-request from the readers of _VS Sird_. I say semi, because I gave the suggestion, and almost everyone that voted said 'Yes'. So, here I am.

I'll recomend you guys that you read _VS Sird_ before you start reading this fic, as I left a plot device there.

As the cover depicted, Wally will be part of the Dex Holders in this fic. However, I decided to make his circumstances a bit... different. You'll know what I mean as the fic progresses.

The teams of the Dex Holders will pretty much stay the same. I just don't see much of a reason to change them.

And finally, PokéSpe Volume 42 was announced to come out in October 26. Expect a translation around November/December.

Okay, without further ado, on to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Pokémon or Pokémon Special, they belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Hidenori Kusaka, respectively.

-o-

Mt Silver...

-o-

Gold panted as he fell to his knees exhausted. He felt the Blizzard hit his face as he looked up to Red, who was also gasping for air, but not nearly as much as Gold himself.

"That... was a good one..." Red said in between pants "Should we... call it a day?"

"I would... love to continue..." Gold replied "But... I just can't..."

"Very well..." Red said as he retrieved his Pokémon "Let's rest at the Pokémon Center at the base of the mountain."

"Yes..." Gold stood up and retrieved his Pokémon as well.

"We'll come back in two days." Red said, surprising Gold "I want to go to Pallet Town to get my PokéGear."

"Senior Green?" Gold asked.

"Yeah." Red replied as they started climbing down the mountain "If Green wants to contact me again, I need to be reachable."

"Makes sense." Gold said "Especially after that thing with Sird."

"Yeah, we don't know anything about those people." Red said as he looked back to when they were returning from Sacred Island.

_-o-_

_Two weeks ago_

_Briney's boat..._

_-o-_

_He let the Sun hit his face as he laid down on the bench exhausted. This had been one of the most exhausting battles he had ever had. There was no time to breathe, everything happened so fast! But that was not the greatest of his worries right now. He was worried about that guy that had appeared right after their battle with Sird. He had a Pokémon Red had never seen before, and took the ball that Sird had used to control the Legendaries. Why would he want that?_

_Red snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Green talking on the PokéGear._

_"Yes." Green said "We're returning on Briney's boat." ... "We defeated her. But there's something I need to tell you." ... "Right after our battle with her, some other guy appeared and took something away from her." ... "It was some strange ball that enables you to control Pokémon."... "He had a Pokémon I never saw before, not only that, the Sinnoh Lake Guardians went after the guy."... "My thoughts exactly."_

_Green turned to the other Dex Holders in the boat "Okay, listen up." he said "I just talked to Professor Oak and told him about the guy who came and took that ball from Sird. We don't know if that man poses a threat or not, but the Lake Guardians went after him, which probably means he is no good." he explained "We are to prepare for any possible upcoming confrontations, got that?"_

_The other Dex Holders nodded._

_"Great." Green said, before turning to Yellow "Yellow, you'll come with me."_

_"Eh?"_

_"I'm going to train you." Green explained._

_Red sat up, just as Gold appeared before him "Senior Red-"_

_"Okay." Red said "Let's do it."_

_"Yeah!" Gold cheered._

_"Sis." Silver called "Do you know of any good place to train?"_

_"Yes." Blue replied "As a matter of fact, I do."_

_"Okay." Crystal said, thinking "Maybe I'll go to Mt. Mortar?"_

_"Uh, Crystal?" Emerald called._

_"What is it?" Crystal asked._

_"Can I come with you?" Emerald said._

_Crystal smiled "Sure!"_

_Ruby looked at the ocean. He didn't even need to think who he would be training with. He would be training under Wallace, no doubt about it._

_Sapphire also had no doubts about who she would be training under. Winona was the choice, hands down._

_Even if he wasn't a real Pokédex Holder, he wanted to help out. But Wally couldn't help but think about Norman to train him. He was pretty sure Norman would rather train with Ruby, but he had to take a chance._

_"Okay!" Pearl said "I'll go to Pastoria to train under Master!"_

_"Where are you going to train, Diamond?" Platinum asked._

_"Hmm... I think I'll go to Iron Island." Diamond said "Maybe Mr. Riley has something to teach me." he then looked at Platinum "And you, Little Miss?"_

_"I'll go to the Battle Zone." Platinum said "I think Mr. Palmer wouldn't mind giving me a hand."_

_-o-_

Red wondered how would the other Dex Holders be faring. Especially Green and Yellow. Green was a strict trainer and with Yellow's pacifist nature... Red wasn't so sure it would work. But then again, Green had already trained her when the Elite Four had frozen him in Mt. Moon.

-o-

Cerulean Cave...

-o-

"There's the way out!" Yellow said to herself as she started running towards the light, with her exhausted Pokémon following close behind.

When she reached outside, she could see Green standing there, waiting for her.

"Here." Yellow handed the Max Revive to Green, before falling to her knees, exhausted.

"Impressive." Green said, clicking on the chronometer "You only took an hour, this time. And without my help. Did you have to fight many Pokémon?"

Yellow nodded "And they were strong too..."

"Get ready, because next time, you'll be fighting me." Green said "But for now, I'm going to be a good guy and give you one day of rest. Come back, the day after tomorrow." he took out his Charizard "Come, I'll take you to Viridian."

"Th- Thank you..." Yellow retrieved her Pokémon and hopped on.

-o-

Fortree City...

-o-

Sapphire took out Pilo as she and Ruby came out of Fortree City. The two hopped on.

"Thank you, Master!" Ruby said, waving at Wallace, who waved back.

"Thanks a bunch, Coach!" Sapphire said, receiving a wave from Winona "And here we go! To Littleroot!"

Pilo took off, leaving the Gym Leader and the League Champion alone at the entrance of Fortree. Wallace looked at Winona.

"You know what to do." he said.

"Yes." Winona replied as she went back in the city.

Ruby looked around as Pilo flew through the Hoenn skies "So, that was it, huh? I was expecting a bit more of training."

"Yeah, me too." Sapphire said "Thank God I'm not a Gym Leader, I wouldn't bear having so much work."

"Well, nothing we can do." Ruby said "They said they had an urgent matter to take care of..."

"At least they gave us two weeks of training." Sapphire said "It ain't bad, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Ruby said.

-o-

Later that day (nightfall)...

Route 22

-o-

Red walked peacefully through the route after the rest at the Pokémon Center. Gold had decided to go to New Bark Town as it was supposed to be a day of rest, so the Johto Dex Holder decided to spend it at home. Red decided to do the same, since he was going home anyway, might as well have some rest too.

Red felt something strange. He stopped walking and looked around. He had this sensation he was being observed. He grabbed Poli's Pokéball just in case. Suddenly, he heard noise in one of the trees nearby. Without saying a word, Red threw Poli's Pokéball at the source of the sound.

Poli came out of the Pokéball and punched the tree. Just then, Red saw a silhouette jumping away from the tree. Poli jumped back and stood by Red's side.

"Show yourself!" Red shouted, receiving no response. He continued looking around, hoping to see the one who was stalking him.

"Now!" a voice shouted, and from the trees an Air Slash hit Poli head-on, causing the Pokémon to fall back.

"Poli!" Red looked over Poli, who was already getting up. It seemed the intense training with Gold had toughened him up even more.

"The intel was correct." Red heard "One of your main Pokémon _is_ a Fighting-type."

Red immediately grabbed Pika's Pokéball "So, I assume you're using Flying-types..."

"You are correct." the voice said.

"Well then..." Red threw Pika's Pokéball "Have some taste of this!"

Pika unleashed Electricity everywhere, but the result wasn't what Red expected. Just as Pika unleashed its attack, pieces of what seemed mud started falling around, and Pika's attack suddenly stopped.

"Mud Sport." Red said "So you are using Ground-types as well."

"Correct."

Red was in a lock. He couldn't use the three main powerhouses of his team. Poli and Saur were weak to Flying-type attacks, and Pika was weak against the Ground-type. Maybe Aero? No, he couldn't attack unless he could see his opponents. Lax could use Earthquake to get them out of hiding, but it wouldn't be effective at all against the Flying-types... Red retrieved Pika and Poli.

"What's wrong? Don't know what to do?" the voice mocked.

Without responding, Red reached for Vee's Pokéball and took the Pokémon out "Telekinesis!"

In a flash, several Pokémon (which Red didn't know) and their trainers appeared floating above the trees, in a swift move, Vee's Telekinesis stopped, making all of them fall on the ground right in front of Red.

"Don't get cocky just because you found us out!" the grunts shouted "We have Pokémon you didn't even dream of!" they pointed to the Unfezants and Krokoroks.

"I don't need to know a Pokémon to know its type. Especially when it's so damn obvious!" Red said, as he pulled out two Pokéballs "Saur, Aero! Seed Bomb and Rock Slide!"

Saur shot giant seeds at the Krokoroks, while a giant horde of rocks fell over the Unfezants. The enemy Pokémon were knocked out in one blow.

Red retrieved his Pokémon (minus Aero) and looked at the grunts. They were wearing a long white coat (somewhat resembling a lab coat), white trousers and black boots. They all had black and white hats. Aero stood ready to attack.

"D- Don't hurt us!" the grunts shouted.

"Why did you attack me?" Red asked.

"We were ordered to." the grunt said in fear.

"I already know that." Red said "Why were you ordered to attack me?"

"B- Because-"

Suddenly, an explosion was heard and Red looked over to the sky to see smoke rising.

"This direction..." Red widened his eyes at the realization "No way!" he retrieved Saur "Aero!"

Aero grabbed Red by his shoulders and flew off to Pallet Town.

-o-

Pallet Town...

-o-

Green barged in the lab to see it had been taken over by flames. He noticed a man with a black cape over te usual uniform of the grunts, he had dark long hair and snake-like features. It seemed this man was the leader of the group of enemies. The man was hovering over Oak, who laid on the ground defeated.

"So, we didn't manage to stop him." the man said to himself.

"You! Let go of my Grandfather!" Green shouted as Golduck lunged at the man, who simply showed Green a folder "That's- Golduck, stop!" Green's Golduck obeyed and stopped, stepping beside his trainer.

"Good call." the man said "You wouldn't want to destroy the precious research that your Grandfather did during his life..."

"Give that back!" Green ordered.

"As if I would!" the man mocked. He smirked at Green, pointing out his snake-like features "You'll have to do better than that."

"Tch!" Green clenched his teeth in anger "Why are you here?"

"I thought you would already know." the man replied, raising the hand that was holding the folder "For this!"

"Why do you want my Grandfather's research?" Green angrily asked.

"You'll know in due time." the man answered.

"Green!" Green heard Red's voice, who landed right beside him and retrieved Aero. He then took a look at the lab "What's going on?"

"So, you're here too." the man said "But no matter, the grunts did just fine."

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"Their job was to delay you." the man said.

"Delay Red?" Green asked "Why?"

"It's already bad enough that we had to take on a Pokédex Holder." the man replied, referring to the grunts defeated by Green "Imagine if we had to take on two."

"How did you know I was coming?" Red inquired.

"We know everything about you Pokédex Holders." the man said "Don't underestimate our resources."

"What?" Green said.

"Anyway, my mission here is over." the man said, taking out a Pokémon Red and Green had never seen before.

The Sigilyph blasted a hole through the ceiling of the lab, before grabbing him by his shoulders and take off.

"Wait!" Green shouted "Who the Hell are you guys?"

"My name is Serp." the man replied "I'm the Leader of the Research Department of Team Science." he said before flying off with Oak's research.

-o-

New Bark Town...

-o-

Gold set foot on land before retrieving Poltaro "Thanks, Poltaro."

He turned to see his hometown. It seemed they were having a party, because he could see a light behind the houses. He thought it was strange, there were no parties that he remembered of in this time of the year. Gold simply shrugged it off and started walking.

His PokéGear rang, it was Senior Green. What would he want? Did Senior Red still not reach Pallet Town to get his PokéGear? Gold picked up.

"Hey." Gold said.

_"Gold! Can you hear me?"_ Green shouted through the phone.

"What's wrong? Why are you shouting?" Gold asked.

_"Gold. Listen to me. Just now, some guys came to Pallet Town and exploded with the lab!" _Green shouted.

"What!"

_"They came here to take my Grandfather's research."_ Green said _"I'm calling you because there's a lab in your hometown."_

"Wha- You mean they could have come here?" Gold asked shocked. Gold looked over at the light that came from behind the houses, it seemed to be coming from the lab. Then he realized, that light was no party, it must be fire!

_"Exactly!"_ Green said, but Gold didn't respond _"Gold?"_

"I think they're already here, Senior Green." Gold said, hanging up.

Gold took Togetaro out, and flew at full speed towards the lab. It didn't take long for Gold to confirm his thoughts, the lab was bursting in flames. It seemed the enemies had already done their work. Darn it! He had arrived too late!

When Togetaro landed, Gold hopped off and retrieved it before entering the lab in flames. He took out Poltaro "Poltaro, extinguish the fire." as Poltaro did his job, Gold walked further in the lab, until he could see Elm and Joey lying down on te floor "Professor Elm, Joey!"

"Ugh... Gold..." Elm said "You're here..."

"Professor Elm!" Gold kneeled down to assist the Professor "Who did this to you?"

"I did." Gold heard a voice from behind him.

Gold turned to see a man hopping off the same Pokémon he had seen in Sacred Island (Archeops). That probably meant that this guy was the one who took Sird out. Gold stood up and looked at him. He had short brown hair, and his features conveyed confidence. He was wearing a dark blue cape over what seemed to be a lab coat.

"Why did you attack the lab?" Gold asked.

"Do I need to tell you?" the man replied "Don't you already know?"

"... Why did you steal Professor Elm's research?" Gold inquired.

"You'll eventually know." the man said "There is no need to tell you."

"Is there anything you'll let me know?" Gold said.

"I'll let you know my name." the man replied "I'm Zet, and I'm an Admin of Team Science."

"An Admin?" Gold asked "Where are the grunts, then?"

"They're running away along with Elm's research." Zet said.

"So, there's also no need to fight you." Gold replied "I already lost, right?"

"You're correct." Zet said.

"But I still want to kick your ass." Gold said.

"Well, I think a fight wouldn't hurt." Zet took Archeops out "Let's see how good you are, Gold of New Bark Town."

"Okay." Gold said "Poltaro, Hydro Pump!"

Without any warning, Poltaro fired the powerful Water-type move at Archeops, who was hit head-on. Gold took the moment Zet looked at his Pokémon to charge at him.

"Here we go!" Gold took out his billiard cue and went for a strike, but Zet blocked it simply by grabbing it "Uh?"

"Using Hydro Pump was a clever move." Zet said "Why did you use it?"

Gold tried to pull the billiard cue, but Zet didn't let go "It's because of Rock Slide. Didn't you use that move when you met us for the first time?"

"And from there you deduced Archeos was a Rock-type?" Zet asked.

"Y- yeah..." Gold said as he still tried to pull the cue.

"I see." Zet replied "That's nice!" using the billiard cue as a medium, he threw Gold at the wall of the lab (along with the cue).

"Ugh!" Gold started getting up.

"You're not bad, you know?" Zet said as he threw a Revive at Archeops "Well, then, see ya." Archeos took off as Zet grabbed it by its foot.

"Sh- Shit." Gold cursed as he saw Zet and Archeos flying away. They were too far for him to try and catch them now.

-o-

Littleroot Town...

-o-

Ruby defeated yet another grunt with Zuzu. So far so good, they were managing to protect the lab. But according to Senior Green's call, there should be someone really strong among the enemies, but all the ones Ruby and Sapphire were facing were rather weak. At first it was strange because of the unfamiliarity with the Pokémon, but now it was being rather easy. They used Pokémon that were somewhat alike to Growlithe and Arcanine, but the difference was that they did not use any Fire attacks (Herdier) Ruby leaned his back on Sapphire's as the grunts were falling one by one.

"Did anyone enter the lab?" Ruby asked.

"No, not yet." Sapphire replied.

Suddenly they heard a roar from what sounded like a Flying Pokémon. Ruby and Sapphire looked up to see a new Pokémon (Braviary) flying over them. Surprisingly enough, no one was riding it. The Pokémon roared again before dashing down at Ruby and Sapphire.

"What?" Ruby looked at Braviary, before grabbing a Pokéball and throw it "Plusle, Thundebolt!"

The Plusle came out of the ball and immediately went to use the Electric move. Braviary, however, flapped his wings at Plusle before it could attack, and the Electric Pokémon inadvertently went back to its Pokéball, and Ruru came out instead.

"Damn it, it used Whirlwind!" Ruby said.

"Ruby!" Sapphire called "Don't get distracted!" she said pointing to the sky. Braviary was attacking again.

The Flying Pokémon flew down at astonishing speeds, and flying close to the ground, swept away Ruby, Sapphire and their Pokémon, leaving the lab wide open for the grunts to enter.

"No!" Sapphire got up and ran to stop the grunts from entering the lab.

"Sapphire, look out!" Ruby shouted, just as a new Pokémon appeared and kicked Sapphire into a tree nearby "Sapphire!"

The new Pokémon's most proeminent feature were its eyes. The pupils were black, but the sclera came in ripples of red and yellow. It also had a tail that reached its head (Watchog). It seemed to be a Normal-type, so it would be best if Ruby attacked with Fighting-type attacks.

"Toro! Use-" Ruby looked in shock as Toro was asleep. He then looked at Watchog, it was using Hypnosis "Damn it! Zuzu, Muddy Water!"

Zuzu used the move and successfully swept Watchog away. Ruby then ran towards the lab in order to stop the grunts from reaching it. When he entered the lab, he could see it was intact. However, Professor Birch was tied up, and a woman, who had a dark blue cape. She appeared to be searching for Birch's research files.

"Ruby..." Birch said "I'm sorry..."

"Who are you?" Ruby confronted the woman.

"My name is Sauli." she said "I'm an Admin of Team Science."

"So, you're the one leading this attack?" Ruby asked.

"I am." Sauli said, as she scanned through the drawers "Oh, here it is." she took a folder out.

"I'm sorry, but I'll need to ask you to return that folder." Ruby said, as Zuzu got ready for a possible battle.

"If I could, I would." Sauli replied "But it is for the greater good."

"You mean I'll have to fight for it?" Ruby got ready.

Birch looked at Ruby in surprise. It seemed the Ruby he met several years ago was no longer there, he had completely transformed! He might actually take the folder back!

"No. I don't like fights." Sauli said, rather nonchallantly.

"Uh?" Ruby was completely caught off-guard. This woman didn't like to fight? Well, if he looked at it, the other labs had been destroyed, but this one was left intact. She herself didn't even participate in the battle, and the grunts themselves never seemed to use strong tactics despite their advantage in Pokémon knowledge. She was just like him!

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Sauli opened a window in the lab.

Ruby snapped out of it "Wait! Zuzu!"

Zuzu lunged at Sauli as she opened the window, and the Pokémon who had kicked Sapphire jumped in, blocking Zuzu's attack with Protect. Sauli retrieved the Pokémon as she jumped out of the window to hop on Braviary, immediately taking off.

Ruby then went outside of the lab to see the grunts fleeing. He had lost... And without even putting up a fight "Damn it!" he punched the ground in anger "Damn it! Damn it!"

"Ruby..." Sapphire appeared, she was holding onto her left arm (the one that served as a cushion when she crashed into the tree) "Did you... do it?"

Ruby looked down, he couldn't even look Sapphire in the eyes anymore "I lost..."

-o-

Resort Area, Battle Zone...

-o-

It was already night as Platinum walked through the road to get to her villa. Before going up the stairs that led to her base in the Battle Zone, she turned back to bid her farewell to Palmer.

"Thank you very much for your help, Mr. Palmer." Platinum said as she bowed.

"Nah, don't mention it." Palmer said "I would like to toughen you up some more, but it seems like Sinnoh needs you now."

Platinum nodded "We need to answer when duty calls."

"It's just a bummer that the SS. Sinnoh only works once a day." Palmer said "You'll need to wait until tomorrow to meet up with Pearl and Dia."

"That is not a problem." Platinum replied "Until now, I did not receive any message or call regarding the Sandgem Town lab." she explained "My father works there, so I would be the first to know."

"I see." Palmer said "Anyway, get your sleep so tomorrow you won't miss the ship." he turned to leave "Bye!"

"Goodbye, Mr. Palmer!" Platinum waved as Palmer walked away. She then went and climbed up the stairs.

Shock hit Platinum as she saw her villa when she finished climbing the stairs. It was completely destroyed! Nothing was left! Absolutely nothing! All she could see was fire! She fell to her knees as the visions sinked in. What did her villa have to do with research?

-o-

He dialed a number on his PokéGear "Admin Grief reporting." ... (reply) "Yes." ... "No, there was nothing on Steven Stone's research in the villa, our guess was wrong." ... "Now, there's nothing left of it." ... "Understood." he hung up.

He looked at the night sky, before examining the Pokéball containing his Hydreigon "First thing, tomorrow morning, we will go to the Sinnoh mainland."

-o-

Hours later

Unknown Island...

-o-

"I see." he said as he looked to the three people before him "So far, the mission was a success."

"Yes, sir." they said.

"Now let's see if it was worth it." he declared "Hand over the folders to the Research Department."

"Yes, sir." two of them said. They took out folders and handed them to the other person.

"Sir, can I ask you one question?" Sauli asked.

"Feel free to do so." he replied.

"How did Grief's mission go?" she asked.

"He didn't find anything in the villa. So, he destroyed it." he said "Tomorrow morning, he'll go to Sandgem Town's lab." he explained "Anything else?"

"No, sir. Thank you." Sauli replied.

"Very well, dismissed." he said as Serp, Zet and Sauli took their leave.

Left alone in the room, he started thinking. Things had gone exceptionally well today. Was it because of the fact they were using Pokémon from Unova? Or was it for something else? There were even Pokédex Holders who didn't show up during the attacks. He knew they were busy training, and although that would be a good in short times, if the Dex Holders became too strong it could be a problem in the future.

-o-

Research Department...

-o-

"Sir, welcome back." a scientist said as Serp entered the room.

"How are the things with the crystal?" Serp asked.

"We've managed to convert 34% as of now, sir." another scientist said, while looked at the screen.

"Hmm..." Serp thought "It seems it can be done." he put the folders on a table nearby "However, it takes an extremely long time to do it."

"Uh, are those the research folders of the Pokémon Professors, sir?" a scientist asked, pointing to the folders on the table.

"Yes." Serp said "Take as much as you can from the folders."

"Yes, sir!" the scientists said.

-o-

And that was the first chapter of _Pokémon Special: Adventure Arc_. How did you like it?

I put quite a lot of work into this chapter, so a review would be much appreciated.

Team Science is a stupid name, I know. However, that's what this team is about. And when you look at it, every team (minus Team Rocket) has their name based on something related to what they do, so I applied it to this team, and I could only think of the name 'Science'.

I intend to give each Admin his/her own time to shine within the fic. I will also try to add some insight to each and everyone of them.

Have an awesome day.


	2. VS Hydreigon

Hey guys. So, I was asked if Black and White are going to appear in the fic. Quite frankly, I don't know. If they appear, it won't be much more than a simple cameo. I don't have enough 'intel' on them yet, so I can't portray them properly.

As I said in _Vs Sird_, uploading chapters is getting harder and harder for me. The praxe leaves me almost no time at all. If you don't know what a praxe is, just look for it in Wikipedia.

Anyway, onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Pokémon or Pokémon Special. They belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Hidenori Kusaka, repectively.

-o-

Somewhere in Hoenn...

-o-

He crashed into the wall after being attacked yet again. He fell into the ground as he covered the small wound on his chest. He panted as he slowly got to his knees.

"P- please...!" he begged.

"No! You're only going to be a nuisance!" the man said in an authoritarian voice.

"B- but-"

"No buts!" the man shouted "You're going to be here until I let you out!"

He slowly got up, still covering the wound on his chest "There's only one left."

"The Pokédex Holders in Sinnoh are strong." the man replied "Don't worry and focus on the training!"

-o-

The next morning

Sandgem Town...

-o-

They were at the Lab's door, still waiting for an opponent. They had received Green's message about the attacks on the Labs, and immediately decided to go to Sandgem in order to protect the last Lab. They were lucky, as they had finished their training one day before the attacks ocurred.

"Are you guys confortable?" Berlitz asked, as he came out of the lab.

"No, we're fine." Pearl replied, as he and Diamond standed by "If we-"

Diamond's PokéGear started ringing, the boy picked it up "Hello?"

_"Hello, Diamond?"_ Platinum's voice came from the phone.

"Little Miss!" Diamond said.

"Platinum!" Berlitz shouted.

_"What? Father is there too?"_ Platinum asked.

"We're at the Lab, Little Miss." Pearl said.

_"Oh! So you guys are already there."_ Platinum said _"Okay. Diamond, Pearl, listen to what I have to say. Last night, my villa was attacked and completely destroyed."_

"What!" the three shouted in shock.

_"Yes, I spent the night in Mr. Palmer's house."_ Platinum said _"Anyway, I suspect the one who destroyed my villa is going to the lab next."_

"So, we need to protect it with all we've got." Pearl said.

_"Exactly. I fear it's a fearsome enemy." _Platinum said _"There's literally nothing left of my villa."_

"It was completely destroyed?" Berlitz asked.

_"Yes. Anyway, I'm on Route 204 right now."_ Platinum said _"I'll be there in a few minutes, if there's an attack before that, please give it all you've got."_

"You don't need to ask that, Little Miss." Pearl said.

"Yeah, we'll protect the Lab with everything we've got!" Diamond said.

_"I knew I could count on you!"_ Platinum said.

"Platinum, please be okay..." Berlitz said.

_"Don't worry, Father." _Platinum replied _"So, we'll see each other in a few hours, Goodbye!"_

"Bye!" they said as the call ended.

Pearl turned to Berlitz "I think you should stay in a safe place..."

"What? Why?" Berlitz asked.

"If our opponent really is the one who destroyed Little Miss's villa..." Pearl started "What do you think they could do to the lab?"

"You mean...?" Berlitz didn't even end the question, as Pearl was already nodding in confirmation.

"Pearl's right." Diamond said "Little Miss's father and Professor Rowan should stay away from the lab. At least until after the battle." Diamond continued "Oh, and you should take your research with you."

"Of course." Berlitz replied "If we take our research with us, then even if they destroy the lab, their goal won't be achieved!" he then entered the lab, to tell Professor Rowan "Wha..."

Outside the lab, Pearl heard a noise around the corner, he went to check it out, followed by Diamond, and saw a person with a folder on his hands.

"Were you talking about this research?" the man said.

"Hey! Give that back!" Diamond shouted.

Pearl stood silent as he looked at the man. He had dark orange hair, and very pale skin. Pearl couldn't read his facial expression. He couldn't tell if he was sad, happy, or anything else... However, just looking at the man gave Pearl this uneasy feeling. A feeling he had felt before at Celestic Town when he had seen Cyrus for the first time! This man was leagues above them!

"Dia..." Pearl said.

"Come on, Pearl!" Diamond said as he took Wig out "Let's get him! Wig, use your vines!"

"How foolish." the man said, as his Hydreigon blocked the attack.

"Wha...?" Diamond looked in surprise "Where did that Pokémon come from?"

"Dia...!" Pearl said.

"What is it?" Diamond asked.

"This guy..." Pearl replied "He's not normal!"

Diamond turned to look at the man "I know..." he said "But we have no choice, do we?"

Pearl looked at Diamond, even though he was willing to leave, the relaxed boy was right. There was no guarantee that this man would spare either Rowan or Berlitz even if he got the folder with the research. A fight was unavoidable.

-o-

Jubilife City...

-o-

Platinum's PokéGear rang, she picked it up "Hello?"

_"Platinum!"_ Platinum heard the alarmed voice of her father.

"Father? What's wrong?" Platinum asked as she started running.

_"Professor Rowan..."_ Berlitz started _"Professor Rowan was knocked out!"_

"What!" Platinum shouted in shock "Is the lab under attack?"

_"It seems so." _Berlitz replied _"The lab is intact, but your friends are out there fighting someone."_

"I see..." Platinum said "Father, please take care of Professor Rowan, and if you can, get out of the lab as fast as you can!" she hung up and started running faster.

-o-

Sandgem Town...

-o-

"Go, Mamo!" Diamond shouted as the Mamoswine came out of the Pokéball "Blizzard!"

Mamo shot a beam of snow into the air, aimed at the Hydreigon and the trainer on top of it. As the attack progressed, it became difficult to see, due to the wasted snow.

"Chimhiko!" Pearl called "Use the Blizzard to get close and..." he said as Chimhiko jumped high in the air "Close Combat!"

Chimhiko started delivering a pack of powerful and accurate punches at the Hydreigon. With the combination of a Fighting and Ice attacks, the Brutal Pokémon was pushed back.

"Yeah!" Pearl cheered, before making a high-five with Diamond.

"Not bad." they heard the man's voice as the snow settled down "You guys are good at choosing your attacks."

"What?" Pearl looked up to see the man and the Hydreigon, they were unscatched.

"How...?" Diamond looked in shock.

"But this is it!" the man said as he pointed to the Sinnoh duo "Full Power Dragon Pulse!"

The Hydreigon started charging energy for the attack.

"He's going to attack!" Pearl shouted "Quick! Run!"

Diamond, however, did not listen, and took out his entire team instead.

"What are you doing, Dia!" Pearl shouted in desperation.

"Your friend is smart." the man said, looking at Pearl "Look at what's behind you."

Pearl looked behind to see the Sandgem Lab. That was why Diamond wasn't moving! If they ran away, the man would wipe the lab out! They didn't have a choice, they had to protect the lab! Pearl took out his team as well. They might not be as good as Diamond's team in defense, but it would always help.

"Now! Go!" the man shouted, as Hydreigon fired the move.

In an instant, Pearl's team was sent flying, and it didn't take much longer for Diamond's team to be wiped away as well. The attack was too strong, there was no way to defend against it! The attack hit the lab, which was wiped out in a second. That was it, in a flash, they had lost the battle.

As Diamond and Pearl got up, the man's Hydreigon descended to the ground, where the man hopped off.

"So... strong...!" Pearl said as he struggled to get up.

The man hovered over the duo as he looked down on them "You are good people. I will spare your lives." he said, before turning away "My name is Grief, I am an admin of Team Science." he prepared to leave.

"Wait!" Diamond shouted, making Grief stop "Why are you guys doing this?"

Grief looked at the folder he had taken out from the lab "... For Peace..."

Diamond got up "Peace?" he pointed to the destroyed lab "How is this Peace?"

Grief turned around to see Diamond in the eyes "Team Science is but an organization that seeks Peace between people and Pokémon." he declared "We are merely doing it our way."

"You mean using War to reach Peace?" Diamond shouted "That Peace is nothing but a fake!"

"There is no such thing as real Peace!" Grief shouted "If you know how to reach real Peace, tell me..."

Diamond flinched.

"There will always be people who seek to use Pokémon for their deeds." Grief said "As long as they exist, real Peace is unachievable." he then looked at Diamond again "So, do you know the answer?"

"I..." Diamond fell to his knees, as if giving up "I don't have an answer..."

"Thought so..." Grief turned around and hopped on his Hydreigon "Let's go..." the Hydreigon started flying.

"Ice Shard!" a voice was heard, as some ice 'needles' came in Hydreigon's direction, but the Dragon Pokémon swiftly dodged them.

"Who...?" Grief looked, as Platinum emerged from above of the PokéMart "Wha-"

"Now, Froslass!" Platinum shouted "Ice Beam!"

"Foolish girl." Grief pointed to Platinum "Fire Blast!"

A star-shaped fire appeared in front of Hydreigon, as it launched the attack, completely obliterating Forslass's Ice Beam, and hitting head on. Platinum was sent flying away.

"Little Miss!" Diamond and Pearl shouted in worry.

"Rest assured, she is alive." Grief said "For she is simply following her sense of justice. I will spare her life as well." he said as the Hydreigon finally took off.

Diamond and Pearl ran towards Platinum, who was slowly getting up from the ground.

"Little Miss, are you okay?" Pearl asked.

Platinum finally got up "Don't worry... This is nothing." she said, before her PokéGear rang "Yes?"

_"Platinum! Are you okay?"_ Berlitz's worried voice soared through the phone.

"This is nothing serious, Father." Platinum said "More importantly, are you okay?"

_"Yes, I'm fine."_ Berlitz said _"If you hadn't told me to run away from the lab, I don't know what would've happened to me."_

"How's Professor Rowan?" Platinum asked.

_"He's still unconscious."_ Berlitz replied_ "I brought him over to our house, Sebastian is already taking care of him."_

-o-

Minutes later

Pallet Town, Green's house...

-o-

"What!" Green shouted as he punched the table in anger.

_"I apologize. There was nothing we could do..."_ Platinum said through the phone.

"I'm sorry, I'm not angry at you." Green said to calm the Sinnoh girl down "We need to have a meeting, all of us."

_"I agree."_ Platinum said.

"Tell Professor Rowan that the Professors are to have a meeting too." Green said "My grandfather wants to have a word with them."

_"Okay, I'll tell Professor Rowan then."_ Platinum replied.

"Okay, as soon as possible, come to Kanto." Green said.

_"We'll be there."_ Platinum said.

"Call us when you're arriving at Kanto, one of us will bring you here." Green said.

_"Okay, Senior Green." _Platinum replied as the call ended.

Green looked at the others around the table, all of the Kanto and Johto Dex Holders, and Emerald too, were there. Professor Elm was downstairs with Professor Oak, the ones from Hoenn were to arrive in a few hours.

Green sighed in frustration. They were loosing this battle in all fronts, they needed a plan, and quickly. Besides, now that the Sinnoh lab had also been attacked (and destroyed), they didn't know what would be Team Science's next step.

"So..." Red tried to break the ice "We're doing nothing here. Might as well wait outside..."

"Yeah!" Gold shouted "Let's go!"

"Gold." Green said in a cold voice, cold enough to send shivers down Gold's spine "This is my house."

"Yes, sir..." Gold replied, as Green opened the door to the staircases, which led outside. Everyone started slowly leaving the room, while he stayed in place, be fore feeling a hand on his shoulders. It was Red.

"Well, now you know Green when he's pissed." Red said.

Gold relaxed a bit "For a second there, I thought he was going to kill me."

"C'mon, let's go outside." Red said as he exited the room, followed by Gold.

-o-

Somewhere in Hoenn...

-o-

His PokéGear rang, before he picked it up "Yeah."

_"Norman, we've received the news that Sinnoh's lab has also been attacked."_ the Chairman said through the phone.

"So?" Norman replied.

_"So? Don't you get it? All of the regions have been attacked!"_ the Chairman shouted_ "And even the Pokédex Holders lost!"_

"And if the Pokédex Holders lost, what can the Gym Leaders do about it?" Norman retorted.

_"We can help! Do you know what help is?"_

"Oh, I know that very well." Norman said.

_"Really? Then you'll come to the meeting tomorrow?"_

"Actually, no." Norman replied "I'm already helping the Pokédex Holders. More than you can imagine." he hung up before the Chairman could reply. He turned around to face Wally, who was getting up "So, are you ready?"

"Sinnoh..." Wally said "Sinnoh was attacked too?"

"Yes." Norman replied "The Gym Leaders will have a meeting tomorrow to decide what we will do about this new threat."

"And you..."

"I'm not coming." Norman said, surprising Wally "You heard it, didn't you?"

"You... are already helping the Pokédex Holders...?" Wally asked, before widening his eyes in realization "You mean...!"

"Correct." Norman replied, before pointing to Wally "Training you is my help."

"But what can training me do?" Wally asked.

"You are the element of surprise." Norman said "That's why I decided to keep you here longer."

"Element of surprise?" Wally replied "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't think I can be the element of surprise."

"Why is it?" Norman asked.

"Back in the Sacred Island, I was there with the Pokédex Holders." Wally said "One of the people from this team saw me."

"Maybe." Norman said "But if we look at how many times you were involved with the Pokédex Holders..."

Wally widened his eyes again as he realized.

"You gave the Pokédex Holders an enormous help in the Hoenn Affair by awakening Rayquaza." Norman said "However, you were only involved again at Sacred Island."

"So what you're saying is..."

"Even though they saw you, they won't be expecting you to help this time." Norman said.

-o-

SS. Region...

-o-

Ruby looked at the sea as he remembered his encounter with the Science Admin. Not only did he not win, he didn't even fight her. He... had failed, completely...

He took out his Pokédex and stared at it. Ruby questioned himself if what he had done was something a Pokédex Holder would do... Of course not, a Pokédex Holder would obviously fight... And he didn't... But it would change! Never again would he be shaken by the enemy's words! If there was a threat to the Pokémon World, Ruby would fight it! He would prove to everyone and himself that he was worthy of being a Pokédex Holder!

Ruby put the Pokédex away as he started walking towards the boat's dining room, Sapphire and Professor Birch were probably there.

-o-

Unknown Island...

-o-

She took out her medallion and pressed it against the mark beside the door. The door opened before she entered the room.

As always, the room was dark, except for one thing, the throne where their leader rested at.

"Welcome, Sauli." the leader said "Can I know why are you here?"

Sauli bowed at her leader, before speaking up "Grief has contacted me, sir."

"And?"

"The mission was successful, the folder was retrieved." Sauli said.

The leader smirked "Wonderful." he said "It's people like him that make me proud of this organization."

"He truly is a fighting genious..." Sauli replied "He not only defeated all three of the Sinnoh Pokédex Holders single-handedly, but also did not take any member of the Proelium Unitas with him..."

"Yes, he's one of a kind." the leader said "And I must thank you for that, Sauli."

Sauli didn't respond.

"I know you dislike fighting, and it must pain you to see Grief doing such things." the leader said "But you also understand that his ideals are the same as yours and mine."

"Indeed." Sauli replied "If it weren't that way, I doubt we would be part of Team Science."

"You are correct." the leader said "I am truly a lucky man for having you two with me."

-o-

Hours later (midday)

Pallet Town...

-o-

Green looked at the Sea Route that connected Pallet Town to Cinnabar Island. He was trying to figure out what was the objective of this Team Science. So far, they had attacked the labs and Platinum's villa at the Battle Zone, from the labs, they took the main research folders from the Pokémon Professors, but what could they want in Platinum's villa? Not only were their motives a mystery, they had managed to attack all four regions in less than a day. These guys were not playing in service...

Green snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his PokéGear ring, he immediately picked it up "Yeah."

_"Green."_ the voice of the Pokémon Association Chairman echoed through the phone.

"What is it?" Green asked.

_"I would like to inform you on a reunion scheduled to tomorrow." _the chairman said.

"Yes, what about it?" Green asked.

_"We are on par with the happenings in the regions." _the chairman said _"For that reason, the Pokémon Associations of Kanto-Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh have scheduled a reunion for tomorrow. All of the Gym Leaders are to appear." _he explained _"I know you're busy as a Pokédex Holder, but please, make an effort to come."_

"..." Green thought about it "Okay." he said "Where's the reunion?"

_"The reunion will be held in Goldenrod City at 2:30 PM."_ the chairman said.

"Okay, I'll be there." Green said, hanging up.

"Are you sure?" Green heard Red's voice.

Green turned to Red "This new team is working too fast and efficiently for us to deal with them alone." he said "I'll go to the reunion to talk to the Gym Leaders."

-o-

Afternoon, around 3 PM

Vermillion City...

-o-

They got off the ship after arriving at Vermillion City. Wasting no time, Platinum started looking around to see if one of her seniors was already there.

"Wait up, Little Miss!" Pearl said as he, Diamond, Rowan and Berlitz followed her.

"I don't see any of our seniors." Platinum said as she continued looking around.

"Heeeeere I..." the Sinnoh Dex Holders started hearing a familiar voice "GO!"

Platinum felt a wind on her back, and she turned back to see what it had been. To her surprise, Diamond and Pearl were not there "Huh?"

"What happened?" Berlitz asked, also surprised by Diamond and Pearl's sudden disappearance.

"Don't worry." Rowan said, looking at the sky. Platinum and Berlitz followed his look, finding Diamond and Pearl on top of Gold's Togetaro.

"Hey!" Gold waved at Platinum, as Diamond and Pearl were still recovering from the shock.

"Senior Gold is here!" Platinum said, relieved. For a moment she thought Diamond and Pearl had really disappeared "But where will we go?"

"Here." Silver landed right beside Platinum, surprising her.

"Senior Silver!" Platinum shouted in surprise.

"Come on." Silver pointed to his Honchkrow "We've got no time to lose."

Platinum looked at the Honchkrow "Can it take three people on its back?"

"Don't worry about that." Silver replied.

"Okay." Platinum hopped on the Honchkrow, followed by her father and Professor Rowan.

"Honchkrow!" Silver said, as the Honchkrow started flying. When it reached a high enough height, Silver grabbed onto its foot "Let's go!"

"Let's go, Togetaro!" Gold shouted, as Togetaro and Honchkrow sped off towards Pallet Town.

-o-

Minutes later

Pallet Town...

-o-

It didn't take long to reach Pallet Town. In minutes, Gold and Silver had already arrived. With no time to lose, the Sinnoh Dex Holders, Rowan and Berlitz were immediately guided to Green's house (the lab had been destroyed by Team Science). Gold knocked at the door, which was opened by Blue.

"Silver! You already arrived!" Blue said.

"Yeah." Silver said.

"Come on in!" Blue said, as she stepped in the house "The Pokédex Holders come with me, the Professor and his assistant will stay here in the first floor."

Blue climbed up some stairs, followed by the other Dex Holders. Rowan and Berlitz stayed on the first floor.

Soon enough, Oak appeared to greet them "Hello, Professor Rowan!"

"Hello, Professor Oak." Rowan said as they shook hands "This is Berlitz, my assistant, he's also Platinum's father."

"Very pleased to meet you." Oak shook Berlitz's hand.

"No, the pleasure's mine." Berlitz replied.

"Okay, shall we?" Oak guided them through the house.

-o-

Blue opened the door to the room, where the rest of the Dex Holders were waiting. The room was almost empty, it had nothing but a big table in the middle, it seemed it was used to have reunions.

"Are all of them here?" Green asked.

"Yes." Blue replied.

"Very well." Green walked up to the table "Everyone." the rest of the Dex Holders gathered around the table "Before we start, I want to mark a place for our reunions, in the case we need them again." Green said "Sonce Littleroot Town is the only town left with a lab, our reunions will start being held there. Now, moving on..."

«So far, the enemy has attacked all four labs, and successfully retrieved the main research folders of the respective Pokémon Professors. For reasons yet unknown, Platinum's villa in the Battle Zone was wiped out. As of now, it seems the first step in their plan stopped. We can't tell their next step until we figure out their motives.

"So, does anyone have an idea?" Green asked.

"Umm..." Diamond mumbled.

"What is it?" Green turned to Diamond.

"The Admin that attacked the lab in Sandgem said they were seeking Peace between people and Pokémon..." Diamond said.

"Peace?" Green repeated, Diamond nodded. What could peace have to do with taking the Professors' research? Something as vague as that wouldn't give them any clues "Is there anything else?"

No one responded. No one except for one person.

"What if we find a pattern on their attacks?" Blue asked "It sure would be easier to figure out their next step, no?"

"Okay... But I can't see any connection between the labs and Platinum's villa." Green said.

"The key is there." Blue said "If we find out the connection, we may figure out their next move."

"Okay, let's start with the basic." Green said "Let's assume they attacked the labs because they wanted some kind of information on Pokémon."

"What could be in Platinum's house that contains information about them?" Silver asked.

The room fell silent for a few minutes.

After a while, Green spoke up "Maybe they weren't after Platinum's house, but someone else's house."

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"I mean they could be after something a previous owner could've left there." Green said, before turning to Platinum "Who was the previous owner of your villa, Platinum?"

"Uh... Steven Stone." Platinum replied.

"Steven Stone?" Ruby asked "That's the Devon Corporation chairman's son! He studies stones!"

"Stones?" Red asked "You mean, evolution stones?"

"Yes." Ruby replied.

"No, that's not it." Sapphire said "He studied a lot about the Legendary Golems."

"You mean the Regis?" Green asked, Sapphire nodded.

"Oh, yeah!" Ruby said "Now I remember! He brought the Regis under control during the battle at Hoenn!"

"That's it!" Green said "They were looking for something that could give them information about the Regis!"

-o-

Celestic Town...

-o-

His Archeops descended to the ground before he retrieved it. He looked around, before checking the Map function of his PokéGear. After that, he started walking towards one of the little houses around. He took out a Pokéball.

"Gigalith, Flash Cannon." Zet said, as the Gigalith blasted a hole through the wall.

"Protect!" he heard, as a person and a Pokémon emerged from the raised dust "Who are you?"

"You'll know in due time." Zet said "But for now, come with me."

-o-

And that was it!

As the Pokédex Holders try to figure out Team Science's next step, the villainous organization is already moving! Who is this person that Zet wants to take with him?

Okay, the moment in which Grief talks about Peace is an obvious reference to a scene in another series, I'm not even going to tell you the inspiration for that scene.

So, what did you think about the chapter? Leave a review!

Have an awesome day!


End file.
